<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Намеки и их последствия by Kk_tze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550101">Намеки и их последствия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze'>Kk_tze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generation Kill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Colbert/Nate Fick</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Намеки и их последствия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/106028">Implication and Inference</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia">KahtyaSofia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брэд смотрел на пламя костра, на летящие в разные стороны искры. Около часа назад зашло солнце, закончились краткие сумерки, и сейчас их всех окутывала тьма. Неверный оранжевый свет костра немного рассеивал темноту, но в тени оставалось достаточно, чтобы Брэд не терял бдительности. То громкий, то затихающий говор окружавших его товарищей сливался в плохо различимый гул на краю его сознания, но слов он почти не различал.<br/>- Эй, слышно что-нибудь от ЭлТи?<br/>Сердце Брэда подскочило, когда он расслышал этот вопрос. Их комвзвода был в чине капитана, поэтому ЭлТи, то есть лейтенантом, могли назвать только одного человека.<br/>- Вроде бы, Майк обмолвился, что говорил с ним, - ответив Гарзе, сказал Лилли.<br/>- И чем он занят, когда не грызет гранит науки?<br/>Притворившись, что разговор ему не интересен, Брэд сделал большой глоток пива, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от огня.<br/>- Ты же знаешь ЭлТи, - Лилли сделал паузу и сплюнул на песок, - хочет продвинуться наверх, у него, должно быть, миллион разных долбаных дел.<br/>Брэд мазнул пальцем по запотевшей пивной бутылке, проследив за движением, и постарался выровнять дыхание.<br/>- Будьте полюбезней, если он вдруг заедет, - подкинув еще одну толстую ветку в костер, сказал Гарза.<br/>- Кажется, Майк говорил, что он недавно вернулся из похода или как-то так. Не стану его винить, если он найдет занятие поинтересней, чем провести вечер в компании пехотинцев.<br/>- Я думал, он собирается с кем-то съехаться.<br/>Брэд мгновенно напрягся, услышав сказанное Гарзой с бухты-барахты, по спине пробежал холодок. Он чуть не вздрогнул.<br/>- Слышал, что он встречается с кем-то, - вклинился Лилли, - уже какое-то время. Кажется, кто-то упоминал, что они живут в разных городах, так что никакого "съехаться".<br/>- Эй, Брэд, - негромко позвал Эрик, и Брэд поднял взгляд. Отвесил себе мысленного пинка за то, что расслабился. Просто он думал, что среди своих можно чувствовать себя в безопасности, - как рафтинг, на который ты ездил недавно?<br/>- Ничего так, - Брэд коротко глянул на Эрика, - Весело.<br/>- Сплав по бурной реке в Колорадо и все, что ты можешь сказать: нормально и весело?<br/>Брэд поежился и допил пиво, одновременно лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что же ребята могли узнать об этой его поездке.<br/>- Ты же вроде не один ездил? - многозначительно поинтересовался Эрик, - твоему другу тоже понравилось?<br/>- Я был на обычном сплаве в Колорадо, - как можно более пренебрежительно ответил Брэд, - ничего похожего на хренову арктическую экспедицию.<br/>- Угу, - вот и все, что ему ответил Эрик.<br/>Брэд с грохотом отправил бутылку в металлическую мусорку и достал себе из холодильника следующую. Упоминание о том, что Нейт был в походе и так напрягло его до крайности, да еще сразу же после этого Эрик принялся расспрашивать про сплав, отчего Брэд немедля исполнился дурных предчувствий. Он пытался понять, могли ли они, хуй знает откуда, выяснить, что это была одна и та же поездка? Брэд сглотнул желчь, подкатившую к горлу от этих мыслей.<br/>- Йоу, братцы - Поук встал между Брэдом и Эриком, - уже набрались?<br/>- В отличие от вас, никчемных членососов, я в состоянии разобраться с алкоголем.<br/>- Да, да. Ты, блядь, само совершенство, Брэд. Мы в курсе, - Поук покачал головой и бросил на Кохера взгляд, который Брэд прочесть не смог.<br/>Присоединившийся к их группе Руди своим появлением спас Брэда от необходимости отвечать, и он уставился в темноту. Была бы его воля, он бы сменил тему разговора.<br/>- В этом весь Брэд, - Руди улыбнулся собравшимся. - Готов поклясться, единственный кто соответствует его стандартам – это ЭлТи.<br/>Брэд стиснул зубы. Где и когда он мог облажаться, какой допустил промах? Почему же это никого не волнует, если они в курсе? Он посмотрел вверх, в ночное небо, словно оно могло знать ответы.<br/>- Брэд, епта, любит меня, - раздался из темноты голос Рея, даже раньше, чем появился он сам, - я - лучший радист в корпусе. И вы, лузеры, должны преклонить колени и отсосать мне.<br/>Все разом застонали, а Брэд, улыбнувшись, глотнул пива и мысленно возблагодарил способность Рея превращать всё в фарс.<br/>- Хей, джентльмены, - поприветствовал их Майк, присоединившись. Ответные приветствия были прерваны ослепившим всех светом фар машины, которая разворачивалась, занимая свободное место на парковке.<br/>Нахмурившись, Брэд напряженно пытался различить сидевшего за рулем. Они больше никого не ждали. Все остальные тоже напряглись, желая разобраться в происходящем.<br/>Дверца захлопнулась, и Брэд услышал голос, перекрывший тихий шум прибоя.<br/>- Бездельничаете?<br/>Жаркая волна разошлась по телу Брэда, во рту резко пересохло от желания, так голос Нейта подействовал на него. Бутылка пива дрогнула в его руке, когда он поднес ее к губам. А, когда фары, наконец, потухли, снова погрузив их в темноту и позволив Брэду увидеть расплывчатый силуэт Нейта, он почувствовал, как накатывает возбуждение.<br/>Собравшиеся морпехи хрипло поприветствовали Нейта, не преминув вставить крепкое словцо. Они обступили его, и каждый дождался возможности пожать руку или стиснуть в объятиях, не забыв хлопнуть по спине. Когда глаза Брэда достаточно привыкли к темноте, он смог разглядеть насколько искренне улыбался Нейт. Его глаза блестели в отсветах костра, и Брэд вдруг снова почувствовал себя эмоционально неуравновешенным подростком. Затем он вспомнил недавний разговор, и похолодел.<br/>- Брэд, ты - хитрый ублюдок, - Рей снова привлек к себе внимание, - даже не намекнул своему лучшему приятелю Рею, что к нам собирается нагрянуть наш любимый бывший морпех.<br/>- Блядь, да, я понятия не имел, - все еще не до конца поверив, отозвался Брэд, и даже поднял обе руки, открещиваясь от подозрений.<br/>- Пиздишь, - воскликнул Поук.<br/>- Я - единственный кто знал, - прервал их Майк, - ЭлТи хотел сделать Брэду сюрприз.<br/>Брэду пришлось признать, что сюрприз удался на славу. Просто нахуй лишил его дара речи.<br/>Нейт от души обнял Майка, поверх его плеча наблюдая за Брэдом. Усмешка то появлялась, то исчезала в уголках его губ, а глаза светились весельем, затем он отошел от Майка и направился к нему. Брэд допил остатки пива и выбросил пустую бутылку в мусорку как раз вовремя, чтобы пожать протянутую руку. А потом Нейт потянул его к себе, обнимая. Брэд крепко сжал его руку, наслаждаясь близостью, пока они с силой хлопали друг друга по спине, демонстрируя ритуал, принятый у настоящих мужчин.<br/>- Рад видеть вас, сэр, - грубовато сказал Брэд.<br/>- Рад видеть тебя, Брэд, - отозвался Нейт и, придвинувшись ближе, прошептал ему на ухо, - я соскучился по тебе.<br/>Произнесенные слова, дыхание Нейта, - Брэду пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не вздрогнуть от удовольствия. Нейт постарался, чтобы движение было почти незаметным для окружающих, но Брэд-то отлично помнил, что на них смотрят.<br/>Нейт без труда переключил внимание собравшихся на себя, и Брэд с облегчением воспользовался предоставленной возможностью снова оказаться в стороне, стать частью фона. Ему нужно было успокоиться, восстановить контроль, чтобы опять вернуться в норму. Он всматривался в ночь, наблюдая за накатывающими на песчаный берег волнами. Было слишком темно, чтобы различать детали, но движение движения угадывались без труда.<br/>Он жадно вглядывался в то, как отсветы костра, танцуя, скользят по гладкой коже Нейта. Следил за выражением его лица и каждым его жестом во время разговора. Всякий раз, когда Нейт бросал взгляд в его сторону, Брэд поддерживал безмолвный диалог, который они вели. Так было всегда, так было сейчас. Брэд всматривался в темноту, пытаясь понять: как так могло получиться, почему, - но ответы не находились. Ночь хранила свои секреты.<br/>Когда Брэд снова включился в разговор, морпехи поздравляли Нейта с наладившейся личной жизнью. Они были очень довольны, что теперь у него есть кто-то постоянный. Эти хитрожопые ублюдки были настолько деликатны, что ни разу не упомянули пол и не спросили имени. На мгновение Брэд почувствовал облегчение: его люди приняли то, что теоретически могло бы происходить в жизни Нейта. Но от облегчения не осталось и следа, когда ему пришло в голову, что отношения Нейта с одним из своих вряд ли встретят столько же понимания.<br/>Ему бы надо было прервать их и сменить тему, но единственное, чего Брэд действительно хотел: прижаться к Нейту сзади и вдохнуть его запах. Поскольку он этого не мог, то все больше и больше отдалялся от общей компании. Сейчас, это была единственная, мать ее, доступная ему мера предосторожности.<br/>Мало-помалу все разбились на группки. И под конец рядом с Нейтом остался только Майк. А Брэд стоял на самом краю светового пятна, почти неразличимый в темноте. Он увидел, как Нейт извинился перед Майком и направился в его сторону.<br/>- Эй, - негромко окликнул Нейт, поглубже засовывая руки в карманы джинсов.<br/>- Эй, - отозвался Брэд.<br/>Нейт мотнул головой, предложив пройтись вдоль пляжа, подальше ото всех. Брэд молча направился следом.<br/>- Ты забыл упомянуть, что ты в Калифорнии, когда мы разговаривали утром, - заметил Брэд, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние.<br/>- А я и не был, - ответил Нейт, - тогда.<br/>- Вот же засранец, - весело фыркнул Брэд.<br/>Нейт усмехнулся.<br/>Некоторое время они шли молча, и эта тишина была уютной для них обоих, пока, наконец, Брэд не заговорил снова:<br/>- И почему же ты теперь здесь?<br/>- До меня дошли слухи. Решил убедиться, насколько они правдивы.<br/>- Слухи? Не думал, что ты веришь сплетням.<br/>- Я внимательно слушаю сплетни только о тебе.<br/>- Обо мне? - переспросил Брэд, - какая тварь распускает обо мне слухи? И о чем трепятся эти говнюки?<br/>- Твои товарищи подозревают, что ты втрескался в кого-то, и все очень серьезно.<br/>- Иисусе, - вздохнул Брэд.<br/>- И вовсе не то, о чем ты подумал, - Нейт пихнул его плечом, - просто, с кем бы я ни говорил, каждый считает своим долгом упомянуть о твоей таинственной зазнобе. Ты постоянно в разъездах, а на уик-энды просто растворяешься в воздухе, исчезая отовсюду.<br/>Брэд чертыхнулся.<br/>- Не нужно быть семи пядей, чтобы понять: они старательно забывают спрягать глаголы, говоря о твоем увлечении.<br/>Брэд отчетливо услышал кавычки, которые подразумевались в слове «увлечение».<br/>- Они в курсе, что любопытство сгубило не одну кошку, но едва ли верят в то, что это женщина. Каждый раз, когда об этом заходит речь, они стараются подчеркнуть, что не имеют ничего против.<br/>Брэд тяжело вздохнул: оказалось, он напридумывал себе ерунды. Ни комментарии Лилли, ни вопросы Эрика больше не казались нападками, скорее обычными подначками, желанием показать, что никто не видит в этом проблемы.<br/>- Так это правда? - поинтересовался Нейт, когда повисшая пауза затянулась.<br/>- Что, правда? - Брэд прекрасно понял о чем речь, но все-таки переспросил.<br/>- Ты неравнодушен к кому-то, кто совершенно точно не может быть женщиной?<br/>Брэд остановился, а Нейт сделал еще несколько шагов и повернулся к нему.<br/>- Нейт, - Брэд беспомощно всплеснул руками.<br/>- Брэд?<br/>- Ты же знаешь, что да.<br/>- Да - что?<br/>Брэд расстроено почесал в затылке.<br/>- Ты знаешь, что я определенно неравнодушен, и это точно не женщина.<br/>- Нет, Брэд. Как это ни странно, но я ничего об этом не знаю, - Нейт шагнул ближе, - Я знаю, что мы висим на телефоне почти каждый день. Я знаю, что мы шлем друг другу письма по несколько раз на дню. Дарим всякую ерунду, летаем туда-сюда лишь бы провести выходные вместе и даже несколько раз ездили отдыхать. Только вдвоем.<br/>- Ты забыл упомянуть, что мы трахаемся до потери пульса, - Брэд понизил голос, на случай, если кому-то еще захотелось бы прогуляться по пляжу.<br/>- Мы трахаемся, как ебанутые кролики, - широко улыбнулся Нейт. Брэд поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ от того, как потеплело на душе и от вернувшегося возбуждения.<br/>- Я неравнодушен кое к кому, и этот кое-кто совершенно точно не женщина, - признался Брэд.<br/>- Да, - Нейт не отвел взгляда, - да, и я тоже.<br/>С колотящимся в горле сердцем, Брэд следил за тем, как Нейт подходит к нему вплотную, почувствовал обнявшие его руки и прижавшиеся к его губам теплые губы. Брэд стиснул его предплечья, и Нейт мгновенно разомкнул губы, стоило Брэду коснуться их языком. Он застонал, когда Нейт ответил, притянул его ближе, не дал им прерваться. Укусил Нейта за губу, проглотив невнятное мычание, и снова заткнул поцелуем, позволив себе целиком и полностью увлечься происходящим. Может быть, он и не был готов признать этого вслух, но все шло именно так, как надо.<br/>- Нам стоит быть осторожней, Нейт, - выдохнул Брэд в его приоткрытые, влажные от поцелуя губы.<br/>- Несомненно, - задохнувшись, согласился Нейт и с силой вжался в его бедро вставшим членом, - только может не стоит больше скрывать, что мы друзья?<br/>Брэд ни разу не задумывался о возможности для них с Нейтом быть вместе, пока Нейт не произнес этого вслух.<br/>- Ты готов рассказать о нас? - Брэд провел языком по линии челюсти Нейта, почувствовав, как тот вздрогнул.<br/>- Приехав сюда, я был готов на что угодно, не зная, насколько те слухи правдивы, - Нейт провел руками по спине Брэда и сжал его задницу.<br/>Вот так просто, Брэд получил то, о чем даже не мог мечтать. Он прекрасно понимал, что все это время хотел именно этого, и теперь надо было только осознать, что осталось протянуть руку и взять.<br/>- Ты остановился в отеле неподалеку? - шепотом поинтересовался он, прихватив губами мочку уха Нейта и толкнувшись бедрами ему навстречу.<br/>- "Вестин", в центре.<br/>- На этот раз сойдет, - Брэд отстранился и взял Нейта за руку, собираясь вернуться к машине. К остальным, сидящим на освященном пятачке, они подошли, уже не держась за руки, но так близко друг другу, что не понять, было просто невозможно. Заметившие их, молча кивнули или отсалютовали бутылкой с пивом.<br/>- Ребят, я, пожалуй, пойду, весь день в самолете не пошел мне на пользу. Увидимся завтра, на празднике. И, заранее с днем рождения, Уолт.<br/>- Вы ранили меня в самое сердце, ЭлТи, - Рей прижал бутылку к груди, - пропустить дебютное выступление моей новой группы и пересечь полстраны, чтобы попасть на день рождение к Уолту?<br/>- Рей, даже я пропустил то печальное зрелище, которое ты в своем скудоумии называешь дебютом рок-группы, - Брэд не дал Нейту вставить ни слова.<br/>- Я простил тебя только потому, что тебя тогда не было в городе, - чопорности Рея могла бы позавидовать сама Королева.<br/>- А в эти выходные, как раз на день рождения Уолта, я здесь, - и прежде, чем кому-либо пришло в голову поискать связь между этими заявлениями, он подтолкнул Нейта в сторону машины, бросив напоследок, - так, дамочки, чем меньше сплетен, тем лучше, и постарайтесь ни во что не вляпаться, сегодня мне будет некогда вытаскивать ваши жалкие задницы из неприятностей.<br/>Хохот и пожелания "спокойной" ночи сопровождали их до самой машины.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>